From a Bot to Sparkling
by Dially
Summary: Rewrite of Baby Bee. New title new work. You'll definitely see some noticeable difference from the two
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"And he shoots," Bumblebee said as he tossed his empty cube.

"And he misses," Bumblebee sighed as the cube landed away from the large bin.

It was a slow day at the base making Bumblebee go stir crazy. How could anyone not be bored he thinks as he pulls out his holo. Turning it on there was several games that Sari had recommended him to download. Most of the games were online shooters and as fun as they were he didn't feel like raging at humans. He scrolled through the games and decided there was nothing really worth playing.

Getting off his berth, he placed the holo back in his subspace and walked towards the main area. It was pretty quiet as Bumblebee had expected everyone was in their own room. He spotted Bulkhead in his art corner painting another amazing picture. Bumblebee made his way over towards his large friend and looked over at the painting.

"Painting again Bulkhead," Bumblebee said scaring Bulkhead.

"Oh yeah little buddy," he said and made room so Bumblebee could check it.

"You always have an amazing perspective of Cybertron," Bumblebee said softly taking in every detail.

It was the city of Iacon from a distance. The city was bright and reflected the purity of the city. Of course Bumblebee recognized this view. He lived in the city of Clifftoff which was on a mountain side viewing the city of Iacon. When he was a youngling he would stare at the distance just to look at he beautiful city. It was mostly why he tried joining the autobot boot camp to become an Elite Guard. So he could finally see the city itself.

"Really? I just paint by memory is all," Bulkhead replied.

"It's still amazing to see big guy," Bumblebee said getting off of Bulkhead.

Of course there was another reason why he went to Iacon. His family told him a long time ago that he was found on a ship that had crash landed close by. He believed that he could find out who his family was; even if he believed they had perished in the crash. He still wanted some closure. He looked outside the window and saw how beautiful it was. He quickly messaged Optimus that he was going out for a drive and left the base.

Transforming into his vehicle mode he drove out towards the forest as it was the most peaceful. He would never tell Prowl that he enjoyed the peacefulness of nature. It's something he could always tease him about. Once he reached the forest he transformed back and started to walk through. Every step he took made a loud crunch. His sensors took in the fresh scent that the forest was emitting. He found a nice tree and laid against it.

He took out his holo once again and looked at his pictures. Of course he kept pictures of their adventure. One of when they first started to now. Looking back he saw a picture of him and his adopted family. He stared longly as he hadn't seen them in a while. He missed the twins and his seeker parents. His adopted seeker parents actually took orphans off the street him and the twins being the last ones they had taken care before they had joined the Allspark. Or the broken pieces of the Allspark.

He closed his eyes and just let the beautiful sounds of nature lull him into a dormant state.

 **I like how this turned out. I moved on towards a third person POV. This is the rewrite of Baby Bee I think I had written the old book poorly that I just don't want to continue it. I hope you enjoy this though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Has anyone seen that bumbler," Ratchet said as he came out of the medbay.

"Yeah he went for a drive why," Optimus answered as he drank some energon.

"I wanted to do a check up on him. It's been a while since he's been checked," Ratchet grumbled as he got himself a cube.

"Uh Optimus; Sentinel Prime is on the screen," Bulkhead said.

"Finally you should always be here and ready to receive a comm," Sentinel said making Optimus roll his optics.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your communication," Optimus said.

"Ultra Magnus decided that your worthless team needed extra help in finding the pieces of the Allspark and defeating Megatron. So we'll be over in a couple of joors," Sentinel said.

"We await your arrival," Optimus said trying to keep his anger in check.

The comm ended and all Optimus wanted to do was punch the screen. He hated how his once friend treated him. He took the fall for him and now he hates him. He took a deep breathe and closed his optics. Meditating usually worked for Prowl whenever he was annoyed with Bumblebee. He could hear Rachet grumble in the background about how bots these days were terrible as he walked out of the room. Optimus turned on his comm to call Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee do you copy," Optimus asked but all he got in return was static.

"Bumblebee please answer," Optimus said again but he still got static.

"Bulkhead can you track Bumblebee's location," Optimus asked as Bulkhead typed away.

"Uh Boss Bot it says he's not in range," Bulkhead said as not trace of Bumblebee was around.

"It would explain the static. I just hope he makes it back in time when Sentinel arrives," Optimus said.

"Mmmmm," Bumblebee groan when he felt something on his faceplate.

His optics turned on and he saw a black and yellow butterfly perched on his nose. He smiled but the sudden movement had made the butterfly flutter away. He frowned and slowly got up. He realized a whole bunch of animals had been around them as they scurried off. He never really knew why he was a magnet towards animal, but they just seemed to love him.

He checked his internal clock and he gasped in shock. He only meant to be out here for a couple of breems not a couple of joors. He got ran towards the exit of the forest. He made it out and switched to his vehicle form and drove off.

"Hey Boss Bot," Bumblebee said as he contacted base.

"Bumblebee where have you been? We've been trying to find you," Optimus said.

"I know I lost the track of time but I shall be there shortly," Bumblebee said.

"Alright because Sentinel is coming in a few breems," Optimus said making Bumblebee groan.

"What does he want now," Bumblebee whined.

"We're going to get new recruits apparently," Optimus said.

"Sweet I can't wait," Bumblebee said.

He made it to the base just as Sentinel had landed. He stood next to Bulkhead as they waited patiently for them to come down. Sari was on Bulkhead shoulders making Bumblebee smile.

"Ugh organic," Sentinel said when he got off the ship.

"Come on sir there's nothing wrong with a bit of organic life," Jazz said.

"Ooh yes organic life is not dangerous," Jetfire said.

"Yes yes," Jetstorm said agreeing.

"It's good to see you Sentinel," Optimus said.

"Alright lets get this over with. Bucket of bolts get your aft out of the ship and introduce yourself," Sentinel called out.

Bumblebee waited patiently as he watched the entrance. His optics brighten when he recognized the two bots that came out of the ship.

"SIDE SUNNY," Bumblebee yelled as he ran towards them.

"BEE," they both shouted with glee and hugged the smaller bot shocking everyone present.

 **I love Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Best set of twins around.**

 **Misty Flare Frost - I'm so sorry about that. I really didn't like how Baby Bee was headed and I wanted to just redo it. I hope you enjoy this book!**

 **kittKat010 - thank you! I'm glad you find this interesting. And as the story of how it goes. It's going to be a secret. I thought about how I wanted to do this.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

To say Ratchet was mad when he saw the dreaded Lambo twins off the ship was a no brainer. To say he was livid to see that Bumblebee, one of his annoyances, knows the two of his biggest annoyances... he had a feeling that he was going to need some more wrenches in the future. Maybe Sari can show him around to new places in getting some.

"No I am not going to be dealing with this today good day to you all," Ratchet said walking back inside the base.

"Aww come on Hatchet you know you love us," Sunstreaker said smiling towards him.

"Yeah I love you as much as I love Sentinal," Ratchet said.

"A swell bot he is," Sideswipe said smiling widely.

"Okay first of all how do you even know the bumbler let alone know the old medic," Sentinal said.

"Us and Hatchet go all the way back," Sunstreaker said.

"You could say we were his all time favorite people," Sideswipe says.

"That doesn't explain how you know Bee," Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee frowned as he stared at his friends and the Elite Guard team. He wasn't ready to delve into that much of his past, and he knew the twins wouldn't say anything unless he wanted them to know. It's something he would rather forget then remember. He stayed close to the twins hoping they would get the big idea. Of course they do.

"Hey if little Bee here hasn't said anything about us then who are we to tell them," Sideswipe said going up to Optimus.

"Anyways I am Sideswipe and this is my brother Sunstreaker," Sideswipe said shaking his servo.

"We were assigned to your team by Ultra Magnus to help collect the rest of the all spark," Sunstreaker said as he still had his arm around Bumblebee.

"Good to meet you Sideswipe and Sunstreaker I'll have Bumblebee show you to an extra room," Optimus said.

"Follow me," Bumblebee said excitedly dragging the two inside.

"I might have to speak with Ultra Magnus about this transfer. I don't feel like you guys will get anything done with them three," Sentinel said looking disgusted at the door.

"The Lambo twins know how to handle themselves Sent even though you don't trust em I do," Jazz said cooly to him.

"But that bumbler will ruin everything I don't even know why he's still here," Sentinel said.

"Please let me handle my team Sentinel I know I'm capable of doing that," Optimus said glaring towards his old friend.

"Are the bots be gone now," Jetfire said poking his head from the ship.

"Come out here you bucket of bolts," Sentinel snapped.

"Sorry Sir But we be hating the new bots. They make fun of us for being us," Jetstorm said as they both came out of the ship.

"Suck it up you're strong bots act like it," Sentinel said again.

"Where is the Bumblebee," Jetfire said noticing that he wasn't there.

"He went to show the twins to their new rooms," Prowl said.

"No poor Bee we must save him brother," Jetfire said.

"Yes we shall Brother," Jetstorm said and they headed inside.

"Is your organic pet here," Sentinel said looking around for Sari.

"No she went on a field trip with her school and she's not a pet," Optimus said.

"Too much organic life is here let's just head inside," Sentinel said and they headed inside.

"Something big must be happening if you've been sent here," Bumblebee mumbled as he looked up at the twins.

"Come on Bee you know the Allspark wants you safe," Sunstreaker said.

"It has feeling something's gonna happen... with you and your creator," Sideswipe said.

"She goes by a new name now," Bumblebee said thinking about the organic femme.

Elita-1, or now known as Blackarachnia, is his carrier. He remembered seeing her in her organic form as she had sent him off into space. His creator was the Allspark... as crazy as that sounds. He was one of the only few bots that were created from the Allspark itself. They were considered to be the guardians of the Allspark, but he was a lousy one at that. He managed to get the Allspark broken into several pieces. One currently in the seeker of Starscream.

"Are you sure something's gonna happen," Bumblebee said.

"Positive we could feel the Allspark tense just coming into the atmosphere," Sideswipe said.

"Alright if you say so ACK," Bumblebee said but was soon tackled to the ground.

"Don't worry little Bee we save you," Jetfire said.

"Get off of me," Bumblebee said struggling to get up.

"The evil bots won't hurt you when we are here," Jetstorm said.

"Help," Bumblebee said as the other came in.

"Smile for the hologram," Sideswipe said taking a picture.

"Maybe you can explain how you know these bots Bumblebee," Optimus said as he helped get the Jettwins off.

"I guess," Bumblebee mumbled.

"Okay but first where can I get some high grade," Sunstreaker said which earned him a swift wrench to the face.

Ratchet's aim was still better then ever.

 **so Bumblebee and almost everyone may seem a bit ooc. I feel like everyone has their own interpretation on how they see their favorite character. Just know that everyone's Bee is different.**

 **Also I haven't updated this since a while ago. I really do feel bad. I just got back into it and I hope this makes up for lost time. Also thabk you for the reviews, I don't mind reading your opinions**

 **With lots of love**

 **Brofish**


End file.
